Cali and Sami's Adventure!
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: Six years have past since the war games. Dorothy and Alviss are happily married with twins a boy and girl. One morning the twins wake up to find a portal in their room. What's on the other side of that Portal? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Sami and Cali are the twins of Dorothy and Alviss in this fanfiction. Sami is the boy and Cali is the girl, both have blue hair and pink eyes, they both have a triangle tattoo under their right eye. They wear simular clothes to what their parents wear. They are three years old, talkative, curious and playful. I give Credit to Luberianthief for a line I used!

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was about eight O'clock in the morning when a pair of young twins awoke in their room to find a glowing portal near their bedroom window. "Sami, do you see that?" his twin sister asked as she sat up in her cot rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah its weird though! And it's breezy, I wonder what it is!" Sami blinked staring at it. He threw off his rug and crawled up to the safety bar. He grinned as his twin handed him a screw driver to undo the latch to the safety bar. He did the same with the other latch and watched as the safety bar gently fell onto the ground making a bit of a noise he passed the screw driver back to his sister who put it away under their pillow.

"Come on let's check it out Cali!" He said as he got down from the cot.

"Are you sure it'll be safe Sami? It looks scary!" his twin asked tilting her head a bit to the left as she sat on the edge of the cot. "Besides we're not dressed in our normal clothes yet."

"It looks so cool though! I wonder what's on the other side! Well we'll wait till mummy and daddy get us dressed and then we'll explore it!" Sami smiled as he got up into the cot again.

"Good morning Al!" A witch smiled as she woke up to see her husband walking out of the bathroom with a towel around him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he got his pants and shirt out of the drawers. "Morning honey sleep well last night?" he grinned looking at her.

"Mhm! Always! I'll have a quick shower then get Sami and Cali out of bed. " The witch responded watching as he got dressed.

"I love you Dorothy!" Her husband smiled and stole a kiss from her lips. He put the towel back on the bathroom rack and put on his usual jacket. "I'll get the twins out of bed and breakfast."

Dorothy watched as he left the room and then went to have a shower.

Alviss headed to the twins room and heard them giggling over something. He opened the door to their room and saw the twins playing with something in their bed. "Daddy! Look Sami! Daddy's here!" Cali cried out happily as their father walked up to the cot noticing the safety bar was off.

"Good morning Cali and Sami!" Alviss smiled picking the twins up in his arms. Sami dropped what he was holding then looked over to where the portal was which was near the window. He sighed noticing it vanished but didn't say anything about it. "Morning daddy! Is mummy awake?" he asked.

"Yes, she's in the shower! Never mind she's at the door here now." Alviss responded seeing his wife walking into the twins room.

"Mummy!" Cali cried out holding her hands out towards Dorothy as she walked closer to her.

"Morning sweeties!" Dorothy smiled kissing both of her twins on the forehead. "Let's get you bathed, fed and dressed then we can see Snow and Rolan!" she gently took Cali out of her husband's arms and headed towards the twins bathroom.

A few minutes later Cali and Sami where sitting in the bathtub playing with a rubber duck and splashing water at each other and giggling. "Rubber Ducky wants Cali!" Sami threw the duck to his sister. Alviss washed Sami then took him out the bathtub, Dorothy did the same but with Cali. As soon as the twins were dressed and fed Dorothy used Andata to take them to Lestava to see the King and Queen.

"Auntie Snow! Uncle Rolan!" Sami cried out as soon as he saw them, he jumped out from his father's arms and ran up to his Auntie and Uncle.

"Sami and Cali, awe look at you two, you're getting more adorable each time Rolan and I see you!" Snow smiled and hugged him.

"We thought we'd spend the day with you, Elder said he'd look after Caldia and call me if anything goes wrong." Dorothy said as she put Cali down so she can play with her twin.

"That's great! Rolan and I weren't doing that much today we've been busy lately trying to get Candice of Rolan's back. She wants him yet I'm married to him she won't leave Rolan alone and we're getting sick of it." Snow sighed sadly watching as the twins ran up to her husband and hugged him.

"Al and I could help you get her off your back if you like." Dorothy winked to her.

"If it involves killing her, no thanks I don't want to kill anyone!" Snow smiled. "Rolan and I are coming up with a plan though."

Alviss and Rolan watched as the twins played 'Tag'. "Heh cute kids, Snow and I can't have any until we get Candice off our backs." Rolan sighed looking at the ground in annoyance.

"What's Candice doing anyway?" Alviss asked.

"Trying to break us up, saying that I'm using Snow or that Snow's not worth marrying. I love Snow I'd do anything for her to keep her happy." Rolan sighed. "If it means putting a barrier up for Lestava I'll do that. Snow and I have been together since the war ended six years ago, she may be twenty and I'm twenty two but that doesn't really matter it's the love that counts."

"Then why don't you just put a barrier up? Caldia's got one." Alviss shrugged watching his children and looking over at his wife.

"It takes time to work according to Snow's father. Besides we have Body guards at the gates stronger than before, so she shouldn't come in." Rolan said. "Because of what Candice is doing, Snow and I can't have children, Snow gets stressed over it at times and locks herself up in her room." He sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Well you could still have kids, children have nothing to do with Candice, she won't be able to stop you from having them. Look at Dorothy and I we have twins and nothing stopped us even though a few people were against us from getting married." Alviss pointed out.

"Tag! Your it Sami!" Cali giggled running from her brother. She hid behind her mother and grinned. "Nya!"

"Tag! I got you!" Sami tapped her on the shoulder with a smirk. The twins continued their game for a while then sat down with their parents.

Cali yawned and looked at her mother innocently. "Mummy I'm tired"

"Well I guess we should get back to Caldia then darling. We'll see you later maybe tomorrow." Dorothy said. After saying good bye to Snow and Rolan, the witch, Cross Guard and their children went back to Caldia to have dinner.

It was night time when they got back to Caldia, the twins were already asleep in their parents arms. They awoke when they smelt food and hungrily ate it then were tucked in bed.

A while later after Alviss read them a bed time story, Sami and Cali pretended to be asleep and waited for a while for him to leave the room. After hearing the door close Sami opened his eyes and saw the 'strange portal' near the window and grinned. He gently shook his sister and pointed to the portal. Repeating the same thing earlier in the morning Sami got down from his cot and went to his drawers to get his clothes. He knew how to get dressed after watching his parents dressing him.

"C'mon Cali put your dress on we're going into that portal!" Sami said as the portal grew a bit bigger. He noticed the light getting brighter in the portal and grinned. A few minutes later the twins were dressed in their day clothes and walked up to the portal. Sami and Cali held each others hands and looked at one another.

"Are you ready Cali? To see what's on the other side of this weird circle?" Sami asked as his pink eyes shone.

"Yeah! Look at the lights aren't they pretty?" Cali nodded as she and her twin walked closer into the portal up close the portal was windy to their surprise. "On three we'll jump in! One...Two....Three!" Cali cried out as she and Sami jumped into the portal.

A flash of bright light blinded the twins for a few minutes. "Sami, I have the strangest feeling like we're not in Caldia anymore." Cali whimpered holding her brother's hand tighter as the light started to fade away. When the light disappeared the children found themselves in a busy street unaware what cars are

"M-Me too Cali! Cali look out! A monster's about to get you!" Sami gasped as a car swooped by on the busy road, Sami pulled his sister off the road on time. "I wonder where we are." He mumbled then spotted a blonde haired man eating an ice-cream. He was wearing blue jeans and a white work shirt with his hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Lets ask him then! He might know where we are." Cali said hugging her brother for safety.

"Mummy told us never to talk to strangers though Cali." Sami reminded her. "She told us 'Strangers are dangers'"

Cali frowned as she noticed the man walking up to them. Sami stood in front of Cali thinking the man would hurt them. Cali held onto her brothers jacket.

"Aw you two look like your lost!" The blonde haired man said as he knelt down to them. He looked at the twins and scanned them. "But somehow you look like you belong to _them_. Don't be scared I won't hurt you! I'll see if I can take you home."

"No! Mummy and daddy always said strangers are danger!" Sami snapped at him feeling a bit scared.

"Do you two know where you came from?" The man asked giving them a friendly smile.

"Caldia, in MÄR heaven. I'm the Prince of Caldia and she's the Princess. We saw a strange circle in our room and decided to see what would happen when we entered it." Sami said as Cali clung tightly to him.

"You two came from MÄR heaven? I helped save your world!" The man smiled with his blue eyes shining. "Caldia right? Then your mother must be Dorothy! I'm Ginta!" Ginta said giving them thumbs up.

"Ginta? Mummy and daddy told us about you! Daddy said he summoned you to MÄR Heaven." Cali said as she stood next to her brother.

Ginta stared at the twins for a while then smiled. "How about the two of you come to my place then?"

Sami and Cali looked at each other and thought for a moment. "Well since you're not a stranger to mummy and daddy we'll come." Sami grinned.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you two want to go to the Zoo tomorrow?" Ginta asked looking at the twins as they curled up together in their cot. Ginta already had fed them and changed their clothes. The twins yawned and nodded. "Great! Koyuki and I will be happy to take you along." He smiled and tucked them in bed. 'Their parents must be worried about them. It'd be night time in MÄR Heaven too.' He thought as he left the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Dorothy woke up about six O clock in the morning the next day. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them then went to check on her twins. "GNH! No!" She gasped as she opened the door to their room seeing the twins weren't in their cot. She noticed the Safety Bar on the floor again even though her husband had put it back up the previous night. "Cali! Sami!" She called their names and looked everywhere in their room for them. "This can't be, they can't be missing." She panicked and ran back to her room to wake her husband up to tell him the twins are missing.

"Al! Al! The twins, they're not in their room!" She shook him gently and looked at him worriedly. Alviss quickly got up from his bed and looked at her. "You're not joking are you" He asked as he slipped out of his bed.

"I wish I was. I went into their room, and their safety bar was on the floor again. I looked all over their room for them and there was no sign of them." She sighed looking at him.

"Did you check if they're watching TV or playing in the playground?" He asked as he quickly got dressed looking at her worriedly.

"No not yet. But how would they get out their room? The door's shut and the windows are locked." She pointed out with a frown.

"Kids can't vanish into thin air." Alviss said after two hours of looking for them. He had told the Cross Guards and the Guards of their Castle that Cali and Sami were missing.

Dorothy looked at him with her eyes all watery. "Al, I'm worried about them, what if they're starving and are cold?" She threw her arms around him and started crying.

"Honey, I'm just as worried about them as you are." He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her wondering what happened to his children.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey look Cali! Its Auntie Snow!" Sami gasped pointing to Koyuki as she walked into the room they were staying in. Koyuki sweat dropped and walked up to them. "I'm Koyuki, not Snow." She corrected picking the twins up from the cot.

"Ko you key?" Cali blinked.

"Koy you key?" Sami tried pronouncing her name.

Koyuki giggled looking at the twins. "You can call me Koyu for short. That'll be easier for you! Come on lets get you ready so Ginta and I can take you both to the Zoo."

"The Zoo! Yay! Cali n I love the Zoo!" Sami smiled clapping his hands excitedly.

**At the Zoo**...

"Koyu, why is Jack in the cage?" Sami asked pointing to a monkey.

"Sami that was mean!" Ginta frowned at him.

"Mummy always calls him a monkey!" Cali snickered.

"Poor Jack!" Ginta rolled his eyes as he held Cali in his arms not noticing the plaque.

"What's the monkey's name?" Cali asked.

"Ironically his name is Jack" Koyuki blinked, reading about the monkeys in the cage. "Jack and his wife Zina."

"Monkey's can marry now?" Ginta asked giving her a confused look.

"Apparently so, let's see the Elephants!" Koyuki shrugged.

"Aw! I want to watch Jack and Zina more!" Sami pouted looking at the monkeys as they climbed high up in a tree.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"It's night time and there's still no sign of the twins Al." Dorothy said as she sat down on the couch after looking for them. Her husband sat next to her and put his arm around her and sighed sadly. "What if they're ..." Dorothy began and broke down in tears.

"Honey, we will find them. Let's have something to eat then tomorrow we'll search for them worldwide." Alviss pulled her closer to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Why don't we have something to eat and..."

"But the twins, they'll be starved." Dorothy interrupted him with tears rolling down her face. "Honey, I'm sure if the twins are starving they wouldn't want to see their mother starve." He kissed her on the cheek and got up. "I'll get us something to eat."

"You can eat but I won't." Dorothy watched her husband walking into the kitchen. True she was hungry but she wasn't in the mood for eating. 'Cali, Sami where can you be? Are you alright? Are you hurt and hungry?' She thought as she walked over to the cabinet with a photo album of them on it. She slightly smiled as she picked the album up then sat on the couch again.

Alviss took some left over's from the fridge and heated it up then took some over to his wife. She refused to eat at first.

"Please Dor you have to eat." He looked at her with a serious face expression.

"But what if our babies are starving. I don't want to loose them. It's painful enough being without them." Dorothy began as she started crying again. She held her album of their twins close to her chest and looked at him.

Alviss put some food on a fork and fed it to her. "I'm sure they wouldn't want you to starve. Dor I miss them as much as you do but I'm staying strong for all of us."

"Thanks honey, I'll try to be strong for them and you." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed some food that he had for her and hungrily ate it.

"I love you Dorothy as much as I love the twins. We will find them I promise we will." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

**End of Chap 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry for the long wait for Chapter Three, Writers block came enjoy! Please review and tell me if I need to change anything of my fan fiction with the help of Luberianthief. Kitten is Luberianthief's OC not mine! The only characters I own are Cali and Sami in this fanfiction)**

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Cali cried out from her cot the next night, her brother too was crying loudly. Ginta walked up to the twins confused and wondering why they were crying. "Waaaaaaaaah! Wah waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sami cried with tears rolling down his face. Ginta gave them a bottle of milk thinking they were hungry; the twins threw the bottles onto the ground and started crying even louder.

"Do you two miss your parents?" Ginta asked trying to think of a way to cheer them up. The twins nodded and cried more, hugging each other.

"I wish there was a way we can get them back to MÄR Heaven." Koyuki sighed looking at them sadly. She picked Cali up in her arms and gently rubbed her back. "Shhh, it's ok sweetie, we will get you back to MÄR, we just don't know how yet." She whispered softly to her. Ginta did the same with Sami.

"You're good with kids Koyuki." Ginta commented after half an hour the twins were eating. "You'll be a great mother."

Koyuki looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Gintan! You're good with them too. They said they were a Prince and Princess Right? Well we better protect them until we can somehow get them back to Caldia."

"Time for bed sweeties." Koyuki said as she looked at the time, she picked both twins up and put them to bed, reading them a bedtime story.

"It's been a week since they disappeared, you know what? I think the father knows where they are." An elderly lady smirked looking at a young boy.

"Really why?" The boy asked tilting his head in confusion. "I like Alviss!"

"Because, the father killed the twins!" The woman said looking at him seriously.

"What? Alviss wouldn't do that! He's my hero!" The boy gasped in shock.

"He did! AH he did it while his wife was sleeping, he'd sneak out of bed, go into the twin's room, grab both of them and use Andata to take them somewhere and kill them!" The woman grinned then repeated what she said to the Elder.

"Nonsense!" The elder snorted rolling his eyes. "My Great, Great grandchildren aren't dead! They're missing besides you don't have any proof."

"Why does he seem less worried then?" The woman asked.

"Because he's trying to be strong for the both of them, He is very worried inside but he wants to be strong." The Elder snapped at her. "If the Queen finds that you've been spreading rumours about her husband killing the children she'll banish you from Caldia, so you better shut up." He hissed at her and walked off.

"He! Whatever!" The old woman muttered. She wondered around to a market place and started spreading the rumour.

Soon, people gathered near the Caldia Castle shouting things and throwing stones at it angrily. The King and Queen stepped out wondering what was going on, it was clear that the pair had been crying.

"Your husband killed the twins and buried their bodies somewhere!" The same old lady yelled out pointing to Alviss.

"WHAT? Why on earth would I do that? I love my children." Alviss yelled back at her from the balcony railing angrily, clenching his teeth and frowning at her.

"Because you're an outsider, Dorothy should have never married you!" The woman shouted throwing a stone at him; he caught it and crushed it in his hand.

Dorothy stepped in and glared at the woman. "My husband would never do that! You're just some sick crazy old coot who thinks he did. We WILL find our babies alive."

The woman swore angrily at the Queen and threw a handful of hard stones at her, missing her by an inch. "You crazy old coot! I shall banish you from Caldia!" She hissed clenching her fists. Alviss put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Hun, let her go. She's just a crazy woman who's lost her mind."

"But Al, she accused you of..." Dorothy began before he stole a kiss from her lips. "You're sick! Kissing the man who killed the twins!" The woman cried out in disgust.

Dorothy frowned. "What makes you think he did? He's innocent! Like I said earlier he'd never do anything like that." She yelled out. Alviss watched as a Crowd of Caldia's left the Castle grounds ignoring the crazy woman.

"What is your name Ma'am" He yelled out to the woman.

"None of your business freak!" The woman hissed.

"GHN! That's it!" Dorothy hissed. "Andata II, send this woman out of Caldia." She growled as her ARM did as she ordered it to.

Alviss stood there, clenching his fists, looking angry and hurt. "Honey!" Dorothy kissed him softly on forehead. "Are you alright? Did the old hag hurt you with the stones?" She asked frowning with worry.

He shook his head in response to her question. "I've had worse." He slightly smiled. "Thanks, let's go see Snow and tell her we've had no signs, and see Nanashi after."

"Still no sign of them?" Rolan frowned looking worried. "I think Snow may know where they are, she's been having weird dreams for the past week. I'll go and get her."

"Cali, Sami time to wake up, we're going to the Candy Store today!" Ginta smiled as he watched the twins waking up. They yawned and stretched their small arms and rubbed their eyes.

"What? Why haven't you told us before Snow?" Dorothy gasped after her step niece told her about the weird dreams she'd been having about the twins.

"Then if they're in Ginta's world, how will Dorothy and I get them back?" Alviss asked.

"Do you have a Dimension ARM or Andata III?" Snow responded after a while of thinking. "I would've told you earlier but you've been so busy looking for them."

"Yay Candy!" Sami cried as Ginta, Koyuki and Cali entered the shop, he was already in the store gazing at all the candy.

"Twins? Cute! Are they yours?" The Store owner smiled looking at Koyuki as she put Cali on the ground to join her brother who was helping himself to Candy. "They can help themselves to as much candy as they wish to!" He smiled watching the twins. Koyuki sweat dropped and was about to tell him they weren't until Ginta interrupted her.

"We are baby-sitting them for a while! They belong to friends of ours." Ginta said as he gave the Store Owner some money.

Sami gasped as he headed to the chocolate section of the candy store, Cali was putting gummy bears in her mouth munching them and looking innocent at the same time.

"Cho-co-la-te!" Sami started unwrapping some and eating it. Soon the twins were running around the store hyper and excitedly giggling like crazy.

Sami somehow managed to climb up the wall and get up on the ceiling fan. "Good thing I don't run the fan anymore!" The Store owner gasped.

"SAMI! Get down from there!" Ginta cried out worried that he'd hurt himself. Sami giggled and somehow managed to make the fan spin around.

"WEEEEE! This is fun!" He exclaimed.

"Have you got a Ladder so I can get him down?" Koyuki asked worriedly. The Store Owner nodded and pointed to the storage room.

In a few minutes Sami was safely in Koyuki's arms giggling still. He looked at the store's door and gasped, his eyes started shining as he tried to get out of Koyuki's arms.

"Here; you can borrow my Andata III, I rarely use it. I'd come but my wife needs me." Nanashi offered handing the ÄRM to Alviss. "I wish you guys the best of luck getting Cali and Sami back."

"I'm still surprised you married her." Snow blinked.

"You were at our wedding Snow! We're expecting a baby soon!" Nanashi said. "That's why I need to get back to her, wait how bout we all see her she might know what ÄRM we need."

"Thanks Nanashi" Alviss nodded to the thief putting the ARM on his finger.

Kitten sat on her couch, drinking a cup of tea, when her brother appeared with her friends, looking worried. "Is something wrong?" She blinked, and then gasped when they told her what happened. "The twins are missing. They seem to have ended up in Ginta's world."  
"And now you need an ARM from me, is that right?" She put her cup down. "Alright. I know just the one." She winked.

She stood up slowly, and then called for Nanashi. "Can you bring me that wooden chest in our room? The one filled with ARMs?"

"Is it a rare ARM?" Dorothy smirked, then blinked when everyone stared at her.  
"Still going on about that, huh?" Kitten laughed. "I thought you collected all of the ARMs Diana stole?"  
"I-I did, but I guess I got so used to that, I still continue to collect them." The witch sweat dropped.  
"Anyways..." Kitten said, seeing Nanashi walk up to her with the wooden chest. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek, and then opened the box. Taking out a necklace-ARM, she handed it to Alviss. "I'm sorry if this will sound rude or mean, but I only trust my brother to hold this ARM. It's very special to us, and I don't want it to break; you have to be extremely careful."  
"That's because it's over three hundred years old, and it used to belong to your mother, isn't that right?" Snow smiled.  
"Yes." Kitten nodded. "It's called 'Metallica'. It doesn't have a specific type, but that's because you make it up yourself. It can be whatever you wish. Just ask it to transform, and it will."

"Is it a rare ARM?" Dorothy smirked, then blinked when everyone stared at her.  
"Still going on about that, huh?" Kitten laughed. "I thought you collected all of the ARMs Diana stole?"  
"I-I did, but I guess I got so used to that, I still continue to collect them." The witch sweatdropped.  
"Anyways..." Kitten said, seeing Nanashi walk up to her with the wooden chest. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek, then opened the box. Taking out a necklace-ARM, she handed it to Alviss. "I'm sorry if this will sound rude or mean, but I only trust my brother to hold this ARM. It's very special to us, and I don't want it to break; you have to be extremely careful."  
"That's because it's over three hundred years old, and it used to belong to your mother, isn't that right?" Snow smiled.  
"Yes." Kitten nodded. "It's called 'Metallica'. It doesn't have a specific type, but that's because you make it up yourself. It can be whatever you wish. Just ask it to transform, and it will."

"Thanks, Kitten." Alviss smiled, gently taking the ARM from her hand.  
"Anytime." She winked. "I'm always here when you need me! Now, travel safely, and good luck! I'd come with you, but as you know, I'll be having a baby soon, so I can't." She waved as Alviss transformed the ARM into a dimension-type. He waved back as they vanished, leaving Kitten and Nanashi alone in their home. "I hope they find the twins..." Said the cat, frowning slightly. She looked back a bit as she felt Nanashi's arms slowly wrap around her neck, the thief standing behind her.

"So this is the place, where Gintan lives huh? Sure is different from our world." Dorothy gasped as they appeared on a footpath near a candy store. "Yeah, the streets are busy and full of people, the air is different too. Look at all the road traffic as well." Alviss pointed to a line of cars which stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"Mhm! The First thing is to find the twins, and then maybe we can have a two week holiday here!" Dorothy smiled wrapping her right arm around Alviss. She heard some men whistling at her and saw a few guys walking by.

"Hey there cutie, why not ditch him and go with me?" A young man about the age of twenty smirked; he had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore brown jeans plus a white shirt and shoes.

"Why not get a life!" Alviss hissed at him in annoyance. He hated it when other men flirted with her. "Ready got one, I'll trade, your woman for a pair of annoying twins!" The man grinned.

"NO! "

"How about one million yen?"

"That's five hundred pewter!" Dorothy gasped. "NO!"

"A night with me?"

Frowning, Dorothy got tempted to knock the man out. "Let's go to that candy store, maybe the twins will be there?" she whispered to Alviss who nodded.

"Sami? Are you..." Ginta began as the door of the candy store opened two figures walked in the candy store. His eyes opened wide. "Tell me I'm in a dream!" He smiled pinching his cheek.

"Hi Gintan! Long time no see!" Dorothy smiled winking to him, and then noticed her twins running up to her. "Mummy!" They cried out to her hugging her tight. Her eyes shone brightly as she hugged her twins and kissed them on their foreheads. "I missed you two so much"

Ginta stared at Dorothy for a while and smiled. "Its good to see you again Dorothy, and Alviss. So are these your kids?" He asked looking a bit confused. "I never knew you were together I mean with the war games and all."

Koyuki smiled and watched the parents hugging and kissing their children, making a big fuss over them.

"A few weeks after you left, we got together. He confessed his feelings towards me and its obvious I love him back too, we're married now." Dorothy explained with a smile on her face. "We've been inseparable since then too"

"Why don't we catch up at my place? I've been looking after the twins with Koyuki." Ginta said. An hour later the six were at Ginta's place.

Koyuki handed Dorothy and Alviss, plus the twins a slice of cheese cake each. "So how did you guys get here?" Ginta asked sitting on the couch pulling his knees close to his chest as he looked at the happy family.

"Nanashi's wife gave us an..." Alviss began before Ginta interrupted him.

"Nanashi's married?" Ginta stared at the cross guard. "Did he quit womanizing at last?"

"Yes, as I was saying she gave us an ARM. To use so we can look for the twins in your world. We were going to stay here for two weeks but decided not to incase Caldia gets attacked." Alviss finished.

"He's married to Al's sister, actually all members of Team MAR are married, even Jack he married Pano. Snow married Rolan..." Dorothy said.

"What? Snow is married Rolan?" Ginta gasped. "But he's a Chess! Why would she marry Chess?"

"Was a Chess!" Dorothy giggled at his face expression. "But now he's changed a lot. He loves Snow. She found him on the streets after the war game ended; he had no home to go to and was in bad shape so she took him in."

"A lot happened since I left hasn't it?" Ginta smiled watching Koyuki handing out snacks.

"Mhm! I'm Queen of Caldia and Al's the King, and these two are our little Prince and Princess. They're spoilt kids!" Dorothy smiled kissing Cali's forehead. Cali giggled and nodded.

"How old are they?" Koyuki asked sitting down next to Ginta.

"They're three years old." Alviss responded. "They were born on the 4th of September."

After two to three hours talking to Ginta and Koyuki, Alviss and Dorothy decided it was time to get back to MÄr.

"Thank you once again, for looking after the twins for us. We were so worried about them." Alviss smiled shaking Ginta's hand. Ginta nodded then let go of his hand. "No problem! I'm glad I found them instead of some other person."

"Well, good bye Gintan I hope you and Koyuki do well in the future, we'll see you again soon one day." Dorothy winked to him as she picked up Sami. Alviss held Cali and used the Ärm___. Ginta watched as a flash of bright white light appeared around Dorothy, Alviss, Cali and Sami. In a split second they vanished._

_"__Too bad they couldn't stay with us huh Ginta?" Koyuki sighed. "I wanted to know more about them."_

_"__I can tell you more about them!" Ginta winked to her._

_"__They're back! And they have the twins!" Someone cried out at the entrance of Caldia. "The twins are alive!"_

_"__We told you we wouldn't harm them. They were in another world." Alviss said hugging Cali close to him as he and Dorothy headed back to the castle. "We have to tell the others too that the twins have been found." _

_"__No need too." Alviss grinned seeing Nanashi with his wife and Snow. "They're here. Let's have a banquette to celebrate the return of the twins."_

___Later that night a large banquette was held in Caldia, everyone was invited to it even Jack, Pano and their children and Rolan. The banquette lasted until very late. The twins grew tired and got put to bed by their parents. "Bell's watching over them tonight, we should've gotten her to watch over them earlier but she has her own family to raise too." Alviss said as he layed in his bed next to his wife._


End file.
